Luz e Sombra
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Afinal, toda sombra precisa de luz para aparecer. - Inoshika - Resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder - 9/15
1. Amizade

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Luz e Sombra**

**I**

**Amizade**

- Estou de volta, Ino. – Acenou, deitando-se na grama.

- Eu já _percebi_. – A loirinha revirou os olhos. – Veja só esses ferimentos, Shikamaru! Venha cá para eu cuidar de você!

- Nah, não é nada grave...- O Nara fechou os olhos, mas tão logo fez isso, sentiu algo arder em seu rosto. – Ai, Ino, isso machuca!

- Mas é necessário para que não infeccione, então não reclame.

As pessoas sempre diziam que Ino e Shikamaru eram inimigos mortais por suas brigas. Ela podia ser irritante demais e ele preguiçoso demais, mas, quando voltavam de missões e Shikamaru estava ferido, Ino era a primeira amiga com quem podia contar.

**N/A:**

Hah, eu consegui escrever um drabble! Eu consegui! E é curtinho! Sim, sou feliz.

Como dito acima, essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto pela minha tia Murder, no qual teremos que fazer 15 drabbles com os temas já propostos. Eles não terão ligação e eu colocarei os nomes de cada tema no inicio do cap.

No fim da fic eu mostrarei a fanart, como feito no desafio com a Abracadabra.

Espero que gostem!

Kisskiss!

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Preocupação

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Luz e Sombra**

**II**

**Preocupação**

Ino nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava preocupação, mas, quando Shikamaru quase morreu para salva-la de um ataque surpresa feito pelo inimigo, ela não hesitou em gritar seu nome e passar o tempo todo ao seu lado.

- Eu já disse que consigo comer sozinho, Ino. – O Nara suspirou, aceitando a colherada da sopa.

- E eu já disse que você tem que deixar de ser orgulhoso e estúpido! Já que me salvou, agora agüente! – Bufou uma brava Ino.

- Ta, ta, tanto faz. – Aceitou outra colherada.

- Shikamaru...

- Hum?

- Obrigada.

Shikamaru sorriu. Se todas as vezes que a salvasse, Ino demonstrasse tanta preocupação, talvez quase morrer não fosse tão ruim assim.

**N/A:**

Hah, mais um dia, mais um drabble.

Aqui está o segundo drabble do desafio proposto pela minha querida titia. Acho que ficou bem bonitinho e creio que todos serão nessa linha xD Talvez tenha um ou outro mais sério.

**Srta Abracabra:** Claro que InoShika rula. Eu acho extremamente fofo eles dois juntos, mas também amo ShIno. Culpa sua, ok.

**Lady Murder:** Se o meu está perfeito, imagina o seu! Babei naquele Kakaita, ok. E não deu de lavada nada, o seu drabble foi muito melhor XD Enfim, discussão eterna. Beijos, tia!

Bem, por hoje é só.

**_Reviews?_**


	3. Anjo

**Anjo**

Ino nunca foi muito crente na existência de Anjos, nem tão romântica a ponto de idealizar um. Mas, quando Shikamaru caiu do alto, em cima de si, passou a acreditar que Anjos realmente existiam, e que podiam cair do céu.

- Ah, me desculpe, acho que me distraí. – Ele disse, abrindo os olhos devagar.

- Não tem problema. – Sorriu levemente. – Sorte a sua que eu estava de passagem...Anjo.

- Anjo, é? Anjo é você que me salvou da queda. – Foi a vez dele sorrir.

Agora Ino acreditava em Anjos e sabia que sempre teria um deles só para si.

**N/A:**

Ahá, mais um cap!

Eu realmente gostei desse, pensei nele no banho e achei bastante fofinho XD

Espero que gostem também!

**Lady Murder:** Nah, eu acho seus drabbles melhores, mas ok. Discussão eterna. Eu espero que goste deste também, tia!

**Ikaira:** Ah, que bom que gostou! Aqui está mais um drabble, espero que goste deste também!

**Rayne-san:** Obrigada!

Bem, fico por aqui hoje. Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando!

Beijos!


	4. Dor

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**IV**

**Dor**

Quando, pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, Ino viu Shikamaru ser gravemente ferido durante uma missão, sua reação não foi outra senão gritar por seu nome. Como ele podia ter sido tão irresponsável a ponto de proteger seu corpo inerte e esquecer de si próprio?!

- Shikmaru! – Correu até onde o Nara estava, caído ao chão, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o tamanho do ferimento em suas costas, segurando-o nos braços.

- Eu estou bem, Ino, não foi nada... – Ele murmurou em resposta, mas seus olhos denunciavam o estado de dor. Um filete de sangue escorreu-lhe pelo canto da boca e sentiu a visão turvar.

- Shika, por favor, não faça isso comigo! – A loirinha pareceu entrar em desespero, derramando algumas lágrimas, mediante a dor dele.

- Ah, Ino, eu sinto muito...- Ele murmurou baixo. – E-eu... – Os olhos se arregalaram por um breve instante e então se fecharam para a vida.

- Shika! Shika! – Balançou-o levemente, sabendo que não acordaria, e abraçou-se ao corpo sem vida.

Ino jamais se esqueceria da dor que Shikamaru havia sentido. Da dor das palavras não ditas. Da dor por tê-lo perdido.

Ambos sentiriam a dor por não ter dito isso à tempo:

_Eu te amo._

**N/A:**

É isso aí, o Shika morreu para salvá-la. Sim, eu estou revoltada. E sei que ninguém se importa.

**Srta Abracadabra:** Ah, eu também gostei mais do outro, mas detalhes xD InoShika é tudo de bom, cara, eles são fofos demais juntos. E eu ainda não achei seu fanart, fato. Irei procurar. Beijos!

**Lady Murder:** Sim, eu também acho isso XD Mas não dava para fazer o contrário. Até tive uma idéia agora, mas já fiz o drabble, né? Fazer o que. Bem, estou adorando o desafio, tia! Beijos e estou aguardando seus drabbles!

**.bruh-chan:** Eu amo tanto Shikaino 2 Eles são perfeitos, não? Aqui está mais um drabble!

**Hana Lynn:** Falou! E eu estou feliz que você apareceu! E, omg, você não gosta de ShikaIno! Eu podia te xingar de Herege, mas você me comoveu por estar lendo sem gostar do casal. Obrigada pelos elogios, não sei se os mereço! Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar!

E então, que tal me animarem um pouco?

**_Reviews?_**


	5. Nuvem

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**V**

**Nuvem**

Shikamaru sempre amou olhar as nuvens, mas nunca compreendeu o fato de Ino lhe acompanhar. Sabia que ela não gostava daquilo, que preferia estar fazendo compras ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas ele nunca a questionava.

Todos os dias, quando voltavam juntos de uma missão, eles iam até o mesmo lugar olhar as nuvens.

- Você nunca diz nada quando estamos aqui, Shikamaru. Por que não tenta ser mais sociável? – Ino olhou-o de canto. – Nunca me pergunta nada, até parece que não se importa. – Bufou.

- Eu não pergunto porque não há nada para perguntar. – Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, deitando no chão. – Garotas são problemáticas. Se eu falo, você acha ruim, se não falo, você também acha. Bem, se quer tanto assim...por que você me acompanha aqui sempre que voltamos de uma missão.

Ino sorriu com travessura.

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar. – Olhou para o céu. – Mas é que para mim, Shika, você é como uma nuvem: leve e distante, mas é algo que eu anseio alcançar todos os dias. – E deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios, sem esperar uma resposta dele.

É, observar as nuvens nunca foi tão divertido assim para os dois.

**N/A:**

Eu não abandonei esta fic!

Apenas tive alguns contratempos com a escola, mas agora...

É FÉRIAS, PORRA! FÉRIAS!

Agora eu acho que consigo postar essa fic com mais freqüência, estou tão feliz! Porque eu adoro escrever esses drablezinhos felizes.

Enfim.

O tema da vez era nuvens e acho que ficou até fofinho.

Opinem para eu saber!

**Lady Murder: **Sim, eu matei o Shika no último drabble. Sim, eu sou má. ShikaIno é perfeito e agora triste! Não é uma combinação perfeita? Eu acho! Que bom que você amou, eu tbm amei o seu último! Kissus!

**Ikaira:** Terá mais fics Inoshika! Eu só preciso de um tempo para acabar o tanto de fics que eu estou fazendo, daí eu prometo que farei mais uma fic deles! Espero que goste deste drabble! Kissus!

**Hana Lynn:** Pow, mas InoShika é tão legal! ShikaTem tbm é, mas eu prefiro InoShika. E que bom que os meus drabbles fizeram você mudar um pouquinho essa concepção!XD E eu **não sou tia**! Mas continue lendo sim :3 Espero que curta esse drabble tbm !

Enfim, por hoje é só!

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Medo

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Medo**

Ela nunca demonstrou ter medo de nada, sempre havia sido uma garota forte. Mesmo nas missões mais perigosas, onde Shikamaru lhe advertia para ser cuidadosa, Ino nunca demonstrou ter medo de se machucar.

"Se algo acontecer comigo, sei que você estará lá para me proteger", ela dizia.

Mas, quando Shikamaru levou aquele golpe certeiro para protege-la, Ino teve medo.

- Shika! – Ino correu até o Nara, apartando sua queda. – Por que você fez isso...?

- Você disse que eu estaria lá para protege-la, não é? Não seja problemática agora, Ino. – O moreno estreitou os olhos em sinal da dor. – Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Me perdoe... – Ela murmurou baixo, abraçando-se bem a ele. – Se eu tivesse escutado o seu plano, eu...

- Nah, não se preocupe com isso agora. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse com a calma de sempre.

- Eu estou com medo, Shikamaru...

- De que?

- De perder a única pessoa que eu amo..

O Nara sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, Ino, eu sempre estarei com você.

E Ino nunca teve medo de perder Shikamaru outra vez.

* * *

**N/A:**

É, por enquanto as coisas estão indo como planejei. Se continuar neste ritmo, é capaz que eu consiga organizar todas as minhas fics no fim das férias xD

Claro que isso não vai acontecer porque eu vou ter idéia pra novas fics e porque eu estou com um PoV do Deidara parado e preciso continuá-lo.

Mas quem quer saber disso?

Eu, particularmente, gostei deste drabble. Gostei de fazer a Ino corajosa, sei lá xD

Eu gosto de fazer drabble com os dois, InoShika é um casal fofo para trabalhar.

Logo mais eu devo retomar umas fics minhas de naruto que estão paradas, como é o caso da BoW e a DDF.

Enfim.

**_Reviews?_**


	7. Encontro

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Encontro**

Eles não sabiam como aquilo tudo havia começado, nunca saberiam explicar como aquele sentimento havia vindo e nem como aqueles encontros às escondidas haviam se tornado parte de seus dias.

Todos os dias, na mesma hora e lugar, eles se encontravam. Era um campo aberto onde Shikamaru e Ino costumavam ficar.

Shikamaru deitado no colo de Ino e ela afagando seus cabelos. Mas, naquele dia, Ino estava atrasada.

- Que problemático. – Shikamaru murmurou, deitando-se na grama enquanto olhava para as nuvens. – Já faz uma hora, acho que ela não vem. – Ergueu-se.

- Indo a algum lugar, Shika? – Os olhos se voltaram imediatamente na direção da voz ouvida para se depararem com uma Ino muito bem vestida. Ele sorriu.

- Achei que você não viesse mais. – Ergueu-se, caminhando na direção dela.

- Você sabe que eu venho. Eu sempre venho. – Segurou-lhe a mão com cuidado. – Que tal termos um encontro de verdade?

- Parece problemático e entediante. – Encolheu os ombros, recebendo um beliscão de Ino. – Ta, tudo bem, pode ser.

Ino sorriu. Sabia que, no fundo, Shikamaru _amava_ aqueles encontros.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eee, mais um cap da inoshika para vocês! Desta vez saiu bem rápido, não? É que eu e a tia Murder estamos de férias então é mais fácil de nos encontrarmos - mesmo porque eu passo o dia todo no pc -, mas detalhes.

Eu acho que esse drabble ficou tão fofo, não sei xD

Espero que gostem!

**_Reviews?_**


	8. Olhar

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Olhar**

Ele nunca soube dizer como aconteceu.

Mas quando olhava profundamente para aqueles olhos azuis, ele se perdia como se tivesse mergulhado no centro de um oceano.

Olhar nos olhos de Ino era como nadar sem ter terra firme.

Para Ino, o olhar de Shikamaru surtia um efeito um pouco diferente.

Ela sentia como se estivesse caindo num buraco negro de onde não poderia mais sair.

Nos encontros era assim que permaneciam:

Em silêncio, perdidos nos próprios olhares.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu bem disse que esse desafio está saindo rápido. Logo logo nós terminamos, tia!

Esse drabble ficou mais curtinho que os outros e não sei se realmente gostei dele, mas tentei explorar o tema. Espero que gostem!

**_Reviews?_**


	9. Proximidade

Essa fic é a resposta ao desafio 15 Drabbles de casais perfeitos proposto por Lady Murder

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence e eu nem queria mesmo!

* * *

**Proximidade**

Quando, durante o treinamento que faziam separadamente, Shikamaru caiu em cima de si por falta de chakra, o primeiro pensamento que Ino teve foi:

_Ele está muito próximo, próximo demais._

- Obrigado por ter me segurado, Ino. – Ele disse, mas arqueou as sobrancelhas ao olha-la. – Que problemático, você está me ouvindo?

- A-ahn..- Ela corou sutilmente. – Não precisa agradecer. – Forçou um sorriso.

- Você está com febre? – Inclinou-se, aproximando-se um pouco mais e tocou-lhe a testa com suavidade. – Quente você está.

_Próximo demais._

- N-não é febre, Shikamaru! – Tentou afastar-se sem sucesso. Ele sorriu.

- É febre sim. – Ele confirmou. – Febre de amor..- Sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

E nunca mais se afastaram outra vez.

* * *

**N/A:**

Mais um dia, mais um drabble!

Agora falta pouquinho pra gente terminar, né tia?

O tema da vez foi proximidade e eu acho que ficou bem fofo xD

O Shika não foi tão desligado dessa vez 8D

Kisskiss!

**_Reviews?_**


	10. AVISO!

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e, junto de Chibi Anne, decidi fazer algo.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a_**_ petição para impedir que isso ocorra._**

_Participe._

_Obrigada pela compreensão._

_Helen Louise Spethmann Quiroga,_

_vulgo "Hiei-and-shino"._


End file.
